Beamforming may be used to focus on retrieving data from a particular speech source, such as a person speaking. To enable beamforming, directionality of a microphone array is controlled by receiving audio signals from individual microphones of the microphone array and processing the audio signals in such a way as to amplify certain components of the audio signal based on the relative position of the corresponding sound source to the microphone array. For example, the directionality of the microphone array can be adjusted by shifting the phase of the received audio signals and then adding the audio signals together.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.